Plasmius
by Frodo01228
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Clark, Chloe, Kim, Ron, and Rufus all team up again during Christmas break to hang out, but while they're out Christmas shopping, Maddie ends up kidnapped by a familiar ghost. DannySam
1. Prologue

_**A/N: See? I promised Plasmius would be added soon. Thanks for your reviews: Samantha-Girl Scout and nera.

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, or Smallville. I would be way richer if I did.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Danny Phantom prayed he'd loose consciousness as he was smothered by pinstripe pajamas. Sam and Tucker sat in the safety of the Specter Speeder with their five new friends, laughing as Clipper squeezed the ghost hybrid.

"This is like déjà vu," Tucker said.

"Only funnier," Sam said, struggling to keep a straight face.

They were all wearing Fenton Phones so they could keep in contact with Danny while keeping themselves safe from spectral interferance…again.

"I _still_ hate these things," Tucker said.

"I'd have to agree with you," Kim said, making a face in the mirror. "They're definitely a fashion _don't_."

"Unless you're Sam," Chloe added.

Tucker had taken the liberty of telling everyone about the Ember incident, which had made a certain half and goth girl blush a deep red. Clark had then decided to say that they should've thought about why Ember would pick the two of them for the spell. He argued that Ember could've easily made Danny fall in love with Paulina instead. He had been very glad Sam couldn't hit hard enough to actually hurt him even though she tried.

"Would you guys stop talking and help me out?" Danny shouted, now pinned to the ground with Clipper trying to hug him again.

The friends sighed then looked to Clark who groaned.

"I'll go," he muttered.

He jumped out of the Specter Speeder and landed on one of the many floating islands in the Ghost Zone. Two beams of fire shot from Clark's eyes and hit Clipper who ran in startled surprise. Danny stood, dusting himself off.

"Thanks," the ghost hybrid said.

"No problem."

"Ghosts!" Ron wailed.

Danny shivered. "I hate that stupid ice ghost. Let's get out of here." He touched Clark's shoulder, and they both floated through the Specter Speeder. Clark moved to sit beside Chloe while Danny sat between Sam and Tucker and changed back to Danny Fenton.

"I want out of here!" Ron wailed.

* * *

Danny and the others were attempting to clean the lab. Jack Fenton had a habit of leaving it an absolute mess.

"Hey, what's this?" Ron picked up an old Fenton Thermos.

Danny flew by with a few boxes and inventions. "Just put it somewhere. Don't mess with it."

"I was just wondering," Ron muttered, accidentally pressing the button on the side.

A blue beam shot out and locked on Danny. Danny crossed his arms, glaring at Ron as he was sucked into the thermos. "I hate you."

Ron gulped while the others began laughing. Sam and Tucker sighed then took the thermos from the teen. They attached it to the Fenton Portal and hit the release button. Danny flew out of the ghost zone moments later, pinning Ron to the wall.

"I told you not to mess with it!"

"Okay, okay, ow, I'll make sure I don't."

"Wow, 235 miles per hour. He's getting faster," Tucker said.

"He's only had his ghost powers for almost four years now. Duh," Sam said.

"Oh, Danny, are you down there?" Maddie called.

Danny returned to human form with ease. "Yeah, Mom. We're just cleaning the lab."

Maddie walked down the stairs. "Well, why don't you all take a break? I'll drive you to the mall in the Fenton RV."

"Wow, thanks, Mrs. Fenton." Chloe leapt down from the counter where she had been sitting. "I haven't finished my Christmas shopping yet anyway."

There was a chorus of agreements then they all looked to Danny. He sighed then offered to remain behind. Apparently he was the only one they couldn't get rid of.

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you think so far?**_


	2. Love Spell Courtesy of Ember McClain

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews: Sam and Sam-n-Danny1. Hey, cool, both of my reviewers are "Sams."

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Love Spell Courtesy of Ember McClain**

Sam scowled as she walked through the mall. She had no idea what to get Danny for Christmas. She was a rich millionaire's daughter and could easily get him anything he wanted, but this year he had stubbornly refused to tell her. She glanced at a certain shop and shook her head. His parents would never agree to it…would they? She shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Danny was bored of waiting for them to come back. He wasn't that hard to shop for, and they'd been gone for nearly two hours.

He slapped his forehead. "Duh, ghost powers!" He went ghost and took off for the mall. "Maybe I can sneak a quick glance at my gifts."

"Ghost!" Jack shouted, running upstairs.

"Dad!" Jazz yelled, having been successfully run into by the oddball in an orange hazzmat suit.

Danny gave a defeated sigh as he came in view of the mall. Ember posters decorated the outside, and a huge cut-out of the ghost rock star stood on the roof.

"Why me?" he muttered, flying into the mall.

Clark and Chloe were in the middle of the huge crowd surrounding the stage while Tucker was floating around being passed from hand to hand. Ron and Kim were standing in the front row cheering, and Danny found Sam near the edge of the crowd chanting with everyone else.

"So much for her individuality," Danny muttered before going invisible and snatching her from the crowd.

"Hey, I was enjoying a free concert!" Sam shouted once he had set her down and reappeared before her.

"Snap out of it, Sam!" He shook her.

"Okay, stop, Dr. Phantom!" Sam shook her head once he released her. "I'm cured!" she cried dramatically.

"Right…can you distract her while I try to get her in a Fenton Thermos?"

"Yeah, no big." She began climbing the larger than life cut-out. "I hate Tucker."

She began drawing on Ember's face with lipstick as she thought of the torment she would give Tucker later for dragging her to the concert.

"Well, if it isn't my biggest critic," Ember said.

Sam looked down. Ember was poised with her guitar, and Danny flew toward Sam.

"Aw, it's our favorite couple," Ember teased.

"We're not a couple!" Sam and Danny shouted.

"Not yet." Ember strummed her guitar, and a pink, heart-filled spell flew toward them.

Danny was blown away by it, crashing into a wall, but Sam's eyes suddenly glowed three different shades of pin in a hypnotizing pattern before returning to their natural lilac.

"Danny!" Sam cried, catching sight of her loveable phantom propped against a wall unconscious.

She leapt down and ran to his side, gently running her fingers through his snow white hair. He groaned and opened his glowing green eyes. She smiled and batted her eyes flirtatiously. His eyes widened, and he stood quickly. She followed suit.

"Danny, you shouldn't move so much. You might have really hurt yourself." She reached out to touch his cheek, but he backed away.

"Sam, you're really freaking me out."

* * *

Ember disappeared in a flash, and the crowd was released from her spell.

"Whoa, my head feels weird," Chloe muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, mine too," Clark said.

"Over here guys!" Tucker waved the two over to where he and Kim and Ron were standing.

Clark and Chloe soon joined them. "Who was that?" Chloe asked.

"Ember. She has only one song, and it's called…well, _Ember_. She gets stronger when people chant her name," Tucker explained.

"Wait, _the_ Ember? The one that put a love spell on Danny?" Kim asked.

"Guys!" Danny ran over in human form with Sam holding on to his left hand. "Glad to see you guys are back to normal." Everyone stared as Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's arm and set her head on his shoulder, giggling. "Ember tried to hit us with a love spell, but it didn't work on me. Sam wasn't wearing the Fenton Phones so she's got it." He tried to pull his arm from Sam. "A little help…"

Clark unlatched the goth girl from the poor halfa's arm. "That doesn't explain why you were willingly holding her hand."

"She wouldn't follow me unless I held her hand!"

"Yeah, sure," Tucker said.

"Isn't Danny the dreamiest?" Sam sighed. Everyone stared.

"Okay, this is just starting to get weird," Kim said.

"Can we just get out of here before some sees us?" Danny asked as Sam latched herself to his arm once more.

"But your mom got a backstage pass from Ember," Ron said.

"Yeah, that's what got us all here in the first place," Kim added.

"Oh, great. My best friend thinks she's my girlfriend, and my mom got captured by a ghost." Danny sighed.

"Aw, poor Danny need a kiss," Sam giggled.

"No, Danny does not need a kiss!" Danny wriggled out of her grasp and hid behind Tucker. "This is really creeping me out."

"Let's get to your house, Danny, and get some Fenton Phones so we don't get brainwashed again," Chloe said.

Sam had successfully latched herself to Danny once more. He sighed heavily. "I guess I'll take the leech home."

* * *

Once everyone had a pair of Fenton Phones, they sat in the living room to discuss why Ember would want to kidnap Maddie Fenton. Unfortunately, Sam was more interested in Danny who was helplessly squished between her and the sofa arm.

"Last time Sam kissed Dash to break the spell," Tucker said.

"I'm not kissing anyone just to break a stupid spell!" Danny argued.

"I think he's enjoying it," Kim teased, making Danny turn red.

"The only person Danny's ever kissed besides Kim is Sam," Tucker explained.

"They were fake-out make-outs!"

"Make out? Okay!" Sam leaned toward Danny.

"Ah! No!" Danny fell to the floor in attemptive escape.

Sam crossed her arms and put out her lower lip in a pout. Jack poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Danny, where's your mother?" Jack asked.

"Kidnapped by a ghost," Danny muttered, hiding behind Ron's chair as Sam gave up on pouting and started after him.

"A ghost? It must have been that ghost kid, Danny Phantom." Jack rubbed his chin. "Hmm…you and the ghost boy have the same name, Danny."

"Isn't that odd?" Jazz said, jumping in. "You know, Dad, you should probably go get some of your inventions to go get the ghost."

"You're right, princess!" Jack moved to leave. "Danny, I think Sam wants to talk to you." Then he disappeared downstairs.

"What _is_ wrong with Sam?" Jazz asked, as Danny turned invisible and intangible to escape his best friend.

"Love spell. Courtesy of Ember McClain," Chloe said.

"Cute," Jazz said.

"Not cute!" said a disembodied voice nearby.

Sam leapt for it, and Danny reappeared and solidified, falling to the ground with a thud with Sam on top of him. He quickly went intangible and sank through the floor.

"Let's just work on figuring out why Ember would kidnap my mom," Danny said, floating out of Sam's reach.

"I'll hold on to her," Clark said, grabbing Sam by the shoulder.

* * *

_**A/N: I promise more funny stuff is to come. Mwahahaha! Isn't she so cute when she's under a love spell?**_


	3. The Plot Thickens

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews: Sam and Sam-n-Danny1

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens**

Danny flew through the air searching for hints of Ember. There were posters and cut-outs everywhere, but he couldn't find where she was planning her next concert. It didn't help that Sam insisted on flying with him and kept trying to kiss him. Clark had tried to hold on to her, but she kept attracting too much attention. Sam was wearing pink to "impress Danny" and while he had tried to get her to dress normally, she continued to refuse.

"Danny, your dad's after you," Tucker said through the Fenton Phones. "Look out!"

Danny turned and just managed to doge a net. "Sam, I'm going to have to set you down."

"But Danny—"

"If I agree to let you kiss me later will you do it?" He dodged another net.

"Okay!"

He set Sam with the others then sped off as his dad chased him. He caught sight of Ember's tour bus and turned. She was playing at one of the record stores and handing out free tickets yet again.

"Man, can this get any work?" Danny muttered. "At least Valerie's too distracted by Ember to hunt me." He let out a shout as a net from the Fenton Grappler wrapped around him. "Oh, boy."

He fell out of the sky, landing hard on the ground at his dad's feet. He groaned and blinked, trying to clear his throbbing head.

"Now, I have you, ghost kid!" Jack Fenton shouted.

"Not for long." Danny phased through the net.

Jack quickly snapped the Fenton Specter Deflector around the poor ghost hybrid who yelled out in pain as the belt zapped him. Jack shielded his eyes as a blue flash appeared then turned back to find the ghost kid gone and his son on his knees with the belt around his waist.

"Ow," Danny muttered.

"Hey, where'd the ghost kid go?" Jack asked.

Danny painfully got to his feet. "Unfortunately, he's still standing right in front of you."

"Danny? You're not the ghost kid!"

"Take the belt off of me, and I'll show you," Danny said. Jack removed the belt then Danny went ghost. "See?"

Without waiting for his dad's reaction, Danny headed for the record store, alerting the others of Embers position. He met up with them, returning to human form.

"Danny!" Sam cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. She smiled at his blushing face then released him to cling to his left arm.

"I'll explain later," Danny muttered as the other teens gawked. "Right now, we have to worry about Ember. But thanks to the Fenton Specter Deflector I can't use my powers because I'm too weak. I'm lucky I didn't fall out of the sky on the way here."

"Your dad caught you, didn't he?" Tucker said.

"Yeah."

"Looks like I found you guys in time," Jack said, making Danny jump. "Need some help with a ghost, Danny?" Danny was too stunned to reply.

"Yeah, we actually do, Mr. Fenton," Kim said. "We think the ghost Ember took your wife."

"Hmm…" Jack looked at the raging crowd. "She'll recognize me immediately." He began handing out the ghost weapons. "Try to get as close to her as possible, and take her alive. We'll want her for questioning."

"I love you, Danny," Sam said randomly.

"I am going to tear that guitar apart," Danny growled as everyone laughed at him (except for his dad, of course who just stared cluelessly) while Sam still clung to his arm.

The teens moved in from different directions trying to blend in as much as possible. Sam was still clinging to Danny's arm so they went together. Jack wore his own pair of Fenton Phones, guiding the teens on their mission. Once the concert was over, they slipped backstage. Kim used the Fenton Grappler to net her while Clark held the net while wearing the Fenton Ghost Gloves. Even if she went intangible, she wouldn't be able to get through the gloves. Danny caught her guitar when it went flying through the air.

"Don't break it!" Ember cried.

"What, this?" Danny raised the guitar over his head, in spite of the fact that Sam still clung to him, and brought it down hard on the ground.

It snapped and so did her spell on Sam and the crowd outside. Sam quickly released Danny, blushing furiously, and the group outside dispersed.

"No!" Ember screamed, staring at her broken guitar.

"I'm free!" Danny cried, rubbing his arm that Sam had been squeezing to death.

"Yeah, you were secretly enjoying that," Chloe said.

"I may have liked the attention a little, but that was insane," Danny said, his face turning the same color as Sam's clothes.

"Oh, Danny, I love you," Kim mimicked, batting her eyelids. "Oh, Danny, I'd wear pink for you!"

The two teens being teased were both red. "Please tell me I'm not wearing what I think I'm wearing," Sam said, closing her eyes.

"I tried to tell you," Danny mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Sam opened her eyes, looked down at her clothes, and screamed. "This is way worse than what I thought it was!" She looked like she had raided Paulina's closet.

Ember was laughing. "Obviously your insecurity about whether or not Danny likes you seeped into the spell."

"Danny likes me just not like that!" Sam said hotly.

"So why'd you let her hold your hand, Danny?" Tucker pulled up a picture on his PDA. "And kiss you again?" Tucker pulled up another picture.

"You love birds will have to fess up eventually," Clark added.

"We're not love birds!" Danny and Sam shouted. They glanced at each other then quickly looked away, blushing.

"I'm going to go get out of this outfit." Sam stalked off into Ember's dressing room.

"So…" Ember phased through the net only to be grabbed by one of the Fenton Ghost Gloves. "Okay, I'm not going to get anywhere fast obviously."

"Just tell us where Mrs. Fenton is, and we'll let you go," Kim said. "Hey, where's Ron?" She wandered off in search of her ghost phobic friend.

"Maddie Fenton?" Ember laughed. "What would I want with her?"

"So…it wasn't you?" Danny asked, his face falling.

"Aw, does Danny need a kiss?" Chloe teased just as Sam walked out of the dressing room.

"I don't need reminding about what I said!" Sam yelled, blushing.

"Hey, nice outfit," Tucker said.

Sam had been forced to keep the hip huggers, but she had managed to spray paint them black. She had then decided to borrow one of Ember's black tube tops. The goth girl scowled and crossed her arms.

"I am so changing as soon as I can get home!" Sam yelled.

"I don't know, Sam. That outfit's pretty hot, and I bet it could get you any guy you wanted," Chloe said, winking at the scowling goth girl as Danny fidgeted nervously, looking anywhere but at Sam.

* * *

**_A/N: I could totally see Sam wearing that, and she would totally look awesome! She would definetely make Danny's jaw drop!_**


	4. Ember

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews: Sam. I only got one review this time! (runs away crying)

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 4: Ember**

Sam sat on her bed scowling. She had reluctantly agreed to let Chloe and Kim pick out her outfit. They kept teasing her about how much Danny liked her new outfit.

"He wasn't even looking at me!" Sam argued.

"Not that you saw," Chloe replied.

"He couldn't _stop_ looking at you once your back was turned," Kim added.

Sam blushed, but it was quickly covered up as Chloe threw a pair of black hiphuggers out of Sam's closet. They unceremoniously dropped on Sam's head. "I don't want him to like me because of my outfit." Sam pulled the jeans off her head.

Chloe laughed. "The outfit will just have him drooling over what he already loves."

Kim tossed a black jacket in Sam's direction. "You can cover up a little."

Sam sighed. "I'll go change." She stepped into the bathroom with her new outfit.

Chloe and Kim sat on her bed to wait. Chloe flipped through one of Sam's goth magazines while Kim checked in with her parents on the communicator. Sam stepped out of the bathroom. The clothes hugged her beautiful form, and the jacket only made the whole outfit more stunning.

"You are going to knock 'em dead!" Chloe cried.

Danny spun around on a computer chair in the lab. Jack had constructed a ghost-proof cage, which is where Ember now sat pouting. His dad knowing his secret wasn't as bad as Danny thought it was. Jack did do a couple of tests, question about his powers, and draw some blood from Danny's ghost form. At least it explained why most of his experiments went after Danny now…except for the Boooooomerang. It just seemed to be attached to Danny.

"It just really likes you," Tucker had said.

Clark was upstairs when the girls knocked and easily answered the door. "Hey, Danny, your girlfriend's here."

Danny sighed then yelled, "She's not my girlfrie…" His jaw dropped as Sam walked down the stairs. If he thought she had looked hot before, she was smoking now.

"Close your mouth, Danny," Sam said, casually walking past him. "Flies don't taste good."

Danny did close his mouth, his face burning. He didn't notice Sam's nervous glance toward Kim and Chloe, and he didn't see the two girls smile encouragingly. Tucker elbowed Danny who shoved the techno geek over. ("Ow…") Sam sat down in one of the other computer chairs.

"So did we get anything out of her?" Sam asked.

"You mean, aside from the complaints because your boyfriend broke my guitar?" Ember muttered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam said just as Danny said, "I'm not her boyfriend!" The two glanced at each other then looked away, blushing.

"No, nothing new," Clark said, answering Sam's earlier question.

"Maybe we should use this!" Jack pulled out the Fenton Ghost Gabber.

"Dad, that never worked because ghosts speak like we do," Danny said. The Ghost Gabber echoed Danny with a "fear me" at the end. "See?"

"Hmm…" Jack scratched his head. "Why does it add 'fear me' to the end like that?…"

"Hey, it's another thermos," Ron said, twisting it open.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker sighed as a blue ghost dressed in overalls appeared.

"I am the box ghost, master of all things cardboard and square!" the ghost shouted.

"Ghost!" Ron cried, dropping the thermos as he ran to hide.

The blue beam yet again locked onto Danny just as he had gone ghost. He glared at Ron as he was sucked into the thermos yet again. Sam released him again while Tucker caught the box ghost in another thermos.

"Stop touching the thermoses!" Danny yelled at Ron.

* * *

"Okay, obviously you don't have my mom so…what'd you do with her after you gave her the backstage pass?" Danny asked. 

He, Sam, and Tucker were still in the basement trying to get something out of Ember. Clark and Chloe had gone for a walk, Kim and Jazz were discussing things the others didn't even want to hear about, and Ron was playing a game on the communicator.

"What?" Ember murmured, staring at Danny. "I didn't hear a word you said. I was too hypnotized by your beautiful blue eyes."

Tucker and Danny exchanged a glance. "Either she really wants out, or she's stuck under her own love spell," Tucker said.

Neither noticed Sam's clenched fists and Ember's smirk in the goth girl's direction. "Just answer the question!" Sam growled.

"Question?" Ember had returned to staring at Danny. "Wow, Danny, I never realized how strong you are."

"This is wierding me out," Tucker said.

Sam grabbed one of the ghost weapons and shot it at Ember. "Ow!" Ember cried.

"Oops, sorry." Sam smiled innocently, tossing the gun aside.

"You know, Sam, if I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," Tucker said.

"I'm not jealous!" Sam said hotly, crossing her arms. "I'm just trying to get her to talk!"

Danny squirmed as the two continued back and forth while Ember leaned back and examined her nails.

"Why'd you change your outfit?"

"I like how I look, thank you!"

"Yeah, sure. You're just wearing it 'cause it gets Danny's attention."

"Guys, I'm right here!" Danny interrupted, turning red.

"Maddie never showed up for her backstage pass," Ember said finally.

"Hey, Danny!" Jack walked down the stairs. "Check out my latest invention! It's called the Fenton Truth Teller." He held out a small PDA-shaped object.

"Hey, this would help!" Tucker grabbed it and pointed it at Ember. "Where's Mrs. Fenton?"

"I don't know. Plasmius hired me to capture her and give her to him," Ember said, and her eyes widened. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Cool, it works," Tucker said.

"Where are they?" Danny asked.

"In his mansion in Colorado," Ember growled.

With difficulty, the teens managed to convince Jack to stay behind and hold the fort back at home. Jazz opted to stay with him. Jack wouldn't let Danny go until he promised to bring Maddie home safely. This, of course, made every teen groan at Jack's stupidity.

* * *

**_A/N: Don't worry. The Fenton Truth Teller comes more into play later. It's going to be a lot of fun. Mwahahahahahaha! (sighs) I just love to torture poor Danny. Don't you:D_**


	5. The Fenton Truth Teller

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews: Sam, Sam1, and rachel.**_

_**Wow, rachel, thanks so much! It's really a big compliment to know that you didn't think they were going to be good, but that they ended up surprising you. There's going to be like six in the series so you'll have a lot to look forward too. :D

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 5: The Fenton Truth Teller**

"Hey, Danny, Truth or Dare?"

The halfa glared at his techno geek friend. "I hate this game."

"Come on, Danny," Chloe called out from the passenger seat.

"What else are we supposed to do on the way?" Kim added.

"I can think of a few things I'd rather do," Danny muttered, his gaze unconsciously traveling over to Sam who was looking out the window. Danny slapped himself when he realized he was staring at her. "Fine, I'll play."

"Okay, Truth or Dare," Tucker repeated.

"Truth," he said after a pause.

"Do you still like Paulina?"

"No," he said. "She's shallow and fake." Everyone stared except Clark who was driving. "Heh, uh, did I just say that? "Danny asked nervously.

"When did you stop liking her?" Kim cut in.

"After Ember's love spell when I was a freshman." Danny swallowed as everyone stared yet again. "What?"

They continued around the circle. Sam admitted to crying at least once, Chloe was dared to act like she knew someone in a passing car and blew kisses to him, Kim was dared to kiss Rufus, Ron was forced to retell the story about Kim and Shego on moodulators, Clark admitted to liking Chloe a lot longer than he had said, and Tucker was dared to go a whole day without technology. It was Danny's turn once more, and he chose truth once more.

"Do you like Sam's outfit?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, she looks hot," Danny replied.

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

Danny paled. "I-I mean, she looks nice…enough to date." He slapped a hand over his mouth, horrified.

"I'm going to ignore the last part," Sam decided, turning back to the window.

Danny was sweating now. He couldn't look at Sam, and Kim and Chloe couldn't stop laughing. They didn't know what was wrong with Danny, but he was obviously saying things he didn't want to say.

"Hey, look, mistletoe," Ron said.

Danny and Sam looked up, and, of course, it hung over their heads. They both looked away trying not to blush.

"Aw, come on, guys," Clark called from the front seat.

"I know, it's not like you guys haven't kissed before," Kim added.

"Would it be better if it was a dare?" Tucker asked.

"Fine," Danny muttered, leaning toward Sam and kissing her on the cheek.

Then he turned away, glaring out his window. Sam was forcing down the blush that was trying to creep up her cheeks, and Tucker stuffed his mistletoe beret back in his pocket, smirking. The furiously blushing couple in front of him never noticed.

* * *

"Okay, Danny, Truth or Dare?" 

He growled low, clenching his fists, before saying, "Truth."

"Do you know what happened to my PDA in sixth grade?" Tucker asked.

"I broke it after you killed my gerbil," Danny muttered.

"I knew it!"

Danny stared intently out the window then winced as the RV's systems blinked. "Sorry, that was me."

"That was cool," Clark said.

"I want to trade seats," Ron said, climbing over the seats, nearly pushing Danny off his.

"Oh, sure, Ron, I'll go sit in the back," the ghost hybrid muttered, stomping off.

"Ron!" Kim climbed over the seats so Sam was forced to join Danny in the back.

"Hey, Danny, did you ever really like Kim?" Clark asked.

"No, she was annoying and air headed." Danny sighed as the words just popped out of his mouth while Kim and Ron stared. "I'm just going to refuse to talk now because I know you guys are trying to get me to say something, and I'm not going to say it."

"Do you like Sam?" Chloe asked.

Danny kept his mouth shut. His head nodded slightly, but no one noticed. Beside him, Sam was scowling. Tucker decided it might be a good time to let the game die.

* * *

Sam walked back to the seat after giving Tucker a thorough tongue lashing to find Danny passed out lying on the chair. She gently shook him, and he sleepily opened his pale blue eyes. 

"Can you sit up, Danny?" she asked. "You're kind of in my seat." He looked really tired and reluctant to move so she added, "You can use my lap as a pillow."

"Thanks, Sam," he mumbled.

He sat up, and Sam sat down then he laid his head in her lap. "You okay?" she asked, ruffling his hair a little.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'm just worried about my mom. Vlad's obsessed with her; I don't know what he'll do with her."

"It's okay, Danny. Just rest while you can."

"Thanks, Sam…"

* * *

**_A/N: See? Told you the Fenton Truth Teller would come back into play! Isn't it cute? _**


	6. Fakeout Makeout

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews: Sam, Sam1, and 361Veritas. Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I've been playing this new game called Maple Story. IT'S SO CUTE!**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fake-out Make-out**

"Why are we always set up for guard duty?" Sam muttered.

"Me: because I can go invisible and intangible. And you: because Tucker's always trying to set us up."

Sam swore it was impossible for Danny's phantom counter part to blush. "I would so kill you if…" She gasped. "Turn human."

"Wha?"

"Just do it!" She shoved him into a bush, and Danny turned human.

"What are you—" He was stopped by her lips on his. "Mmm!" He closed his eyes and put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Sam resisted the urge to pull away as he began to return the kiss. It was surprising yet too irresistible to break away. She couldn't stop herself from melting in his arms. How could she not? Danny Fenton, the secret love of her life, was making out with _her_!

A guard passed. "What the… Hey, this is no make-out center!"

Danny pulled away, glaring at the guard. "Do you mind?"

Sam was too stunned to speak. The guard and Danny were talking or arguing or something, but she couldn't think. Danny grabbed her arm then dragged her away. He turned them invisible and slipped into Vlad's house. He turned to Sam who was just staring at him in a daze.

"Sam? Hello? Sam!" Ghost to Sam!" He waved a hand before her face, and she jumped, a blush creeping over her cheeks. He grinned. "You didn't think it was a real kiss, did you?" he asked, quoting what she had said after the fake-out make-out when Valerie was attacking him.

She growled and punched his arm. "That's not funny!"

"Ow!" He laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." He was silent for a moment then burst out laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Guys, are you in?" Clark's voice suddenly said over the Fenton Phones.

"Yeah, sorry. Sam got side tracked," Danny said.

Mr. Boot suddenly got very acquainted with Danny's stomach leaving him kneeling on the floor as Sam got the door for the rest of the group.

"Hey, Danny, you okay?" Tucker asked. Chloe and Kim were struggling to bite back laughter.

"Peachy," he muttered, getting to his feet.

Danny sighed as Ron nearly ran screaming from yet another empty armor suit. "_Why_ am I here with you?"

"Because Kim was sick of me?" Ron tried.

"I could believe it," Danny muttered.

"Hey, where's this go?" Ron opened a door that led to a living room where, unfortunately, Vlad and Maddie were making out.

Danny closed the door, looking sick. Ron had immediately covered his eyes. Danny wordlessly headed back to the Fenton RV where the group had agreed to meet back.

"Hey, Danny, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Some things cannot be unseen," Ron whispered.

"Danny?" Sam waved her hand before his face.

"My mom was…making out with…Vlad." Danny climbed into the RV without another word or look at anyone.

"Danny?" Chloe tried.

"Let's go," was all he said.

Sam sat beside Danny, watching as her best friend quietly suffered for what he had seen, gazing out the window. Sam touched his shoulder, and he glanced at her, managing a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, Danny," she whispered.

"I just…I can't believe my mom would do that," he whispered. "I…I thought she loved my dad…and us."

"I don't think she could do it either." Sam sighed and resisted the urge to run her hand through his hair. She looked away, her face thoughtful. "Wait…" She leapt up. "Clark, stop the car!"

Everyone lurched forward as the tires screeched. "Sam, what the—" Danny started.

"Ember!" She turned to Danny. "She put your mom under a love spell!"

"But I broke Ember's guitar. Shouldn't that have—"

"Vlad must have a hypnotizing device or something." Sam shook Danny. "Don't you get it? She must be hypnotized! She wouldn't do it otherwise!"

Danny stared at her, realization slowly dawning in his eyes. "You're right!" He leapt up. "We have to go back. My mom doesn't even know what she's doing!" He turned back to Sam and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks." The he walked toward the front of the RV.

Sam whished she could disappear into the floor as Tucker snickered at her blushing face.

* * *

**_A/N: Also, Mind Swap is finished in the writing process, and I've started on Blast from the Past (it's the story where Danny, Sam, Clark, Chloe, Kim, and Ron go to each other's past)._**


	7. Rescue

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews: Sam, DxS Phreak, Sam1, ... and 316Veritas! Reviews are the things that keep me going so tell your friends and get them to review!**_

_**...: Thanks for your review! I wish you would give me a name though. Putting the three dots kind of makes it...funky.

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 7: Rescue**

"Maddie, dear, do you love me?"

"Oh, yes, Vladdie," she cooed, "I love you so much."

"Would you care to get me a drink?"

"Oh, anything for you, Vladdie." She walked out of the room.

Danny took this chance to snatch her. He took her back to the group. "Keep an eye on her. I'm going to find that hypnotizing thing."

"I'm going with you!" Sam piped up. "It was my idea in the first place, and you'll need my help."

"Okay, fine." He grabbed her hand and went intangible through to the next room. "Where do you think it would be?"

"Does Vlad have a lab?"

* * *

"Let go of me!" Chloe slapped a hand over Maddie's mouth. "Mmm hmm mmmhmm!" 

"Wow, she's obsessed with Vlad. I hope Danny find s that hypnosis thing soon," Clark said.

Maddie elbowed Chloe hard in the stomach. "Ow!" Chloe released the ghost hunter.

Kim tied her up fast with her weird hair dryer, and Ron gagged her while Clark caught Chloe as she stumbled back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but Danny owes me big."

"Consider the debt paid." Danny reappeared with Sam who was holding the hypnosis beam…or whatever Vlad would call it. "Should we just try turning it off?"

Sam shrugged then turned it off. Maddie stopped struggling, staring around her wide-eyed. They released her, and she lunged at Danny who went intangible.

"Don't worry, kids, I'll get the ghost," Maddie said.

"Whoa, Mom, hang on." Danny turned human.

Maddie gasped then fainted.

"Well, that was easy," Clark said.

"Let's get out of here," Danny said, pulling his mom up and sliding one of her arms over his shoulders. Sam helped support her from the other side.

"Come on, Ron," Kim said.

"G-g-g-g…"

"Ron, let's go!" Chloe called, moving closer to Clark. It had suddenly gotten oddly cold.

"Ghost!" Ron finally shrieked, running back toward Kim as Plasmius flew toward the teens.

Danny handed his mom over to Tucker. "Going ghost!"

He dodged Plasmius' ray, shooting forward with an ectoplasmic-strengthened punch that hit the other halfa in the jaw. Plasmius flew back, rubbing his jaw.

"Your powers have grown, Daniel." Plasmius grinned. "But can you do this?" He split into four.

"Dude, that was like totally sophomore year," Tucker said as Danny also split.

While all four Plasmius' each shot an ectoplasmic ray, one Danny created a shield to block them, another shot his own ray, another punched the real Plasmius, and the real Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos from Tucker. Plasmius' copies returned to him while Danny's three continued to attack. The copies pulled back, and Danny sucked a weakened Plasmius into the Fenton Thermos.

"All too easy," Danny said, grinning. His copies returned to him.

"Danny?" He turned at his mother's voice. She was still leaning on Tucker but staring at Danny in ghost form.

"Uh…heh, hi, Mom." He turned human.

"But…how?"

"It's a long story, mom. For now, let's go home."

* * *

"Ugh, I still can't believe I kissed Vlad," Maddie said, making a face. She had been fully friefed on the accident in the lab when Danny was fourteen and everything that had happened since the mall. She started laughing. "I would've given everything to have seen Sam love sick over Danny like that though." 

The two teens spoken of were blushing a deep red. "Mom!" Danny cried.

"Oh, Danny." Maddie ruffled his hair. "I've always said you and Sam would make a cute couple, and I'm not about to stop now."

If they hadn't been driving at seventy miles per hour on the freeway, Danny would've disappeared into the floor.

"Did you guys all get to finish your Christmas shopping at least?" Maddie asked the teens. They all nodded in affirmation. "Good, I was hoping I hadn't kept you all from it." She turned to her son and hugged him. ("Mom…") "Thank you for coming to rescue me, sweetie."

"If you're going to thank anyone, you should thank Sam. She's the one that figured out you were hypnotized," Danny said.

Maddie turned and embraced the goth girl as well. "Thank you, both. And nice outfit, Sam."

"Danny liked it too," Tucker piped up.

"No, I… Yeah, I did." Danny growled. "Tucker, you have the Fenton Truth Teller!"

"Huh?" Tucker hid the device. "No, that was my…my PDA. Yeah, my PDA."

Danny tackled the techno geek and pulled the device from him. "I hate this thing!"

* * *

**_A/N: All right, raise your hand if you enjoy torturing Danny! ; ) Remember, the more reviews the faster I update!_**


	8. Christmas

_**A/N: Thanks for your reviews: jillian, giggleaid, Sam1, and Sam!****

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. The only thing I do own is the puppy introduced in this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Christmas**

The teens wanted to spend Christmas with their families (or in Ron's case with Rufus and the Possible's) so the eight of them had a Christmas party on the twenty-second. They exchanged gifts, each of them ending up with at least two CDs. Clark, Chloe, Kim, Ron, and Rufus presented Tucker, Danny, and Sam with a black scrapbook identical to the one labeled Kryptonite in Clark's barn.

This one, however, was labeled Plasmius and detailed their adventures to rescue Maddie. There was a special, small scrapbook in the back for only Danny and Sam identical to the 'Clark and Chloe Forever' that had made them a couple. Danny and Sam decided to look at it later, and Sam secretly wanted to burn it.

Danny jumped as his gift form Sam started moving. "Um, Sam…"

"It's possessed!" Ron cried, running from the room.

"Open it before it suffocates!" For a goth, she looked pretty excited, and Danny was almost tempted to follow after Ron.

"Sufficate?" Danny untied the bow and pulled off the lid.

A black puppy's face popped out, a silver collar around his neck. He had strange, lime green eyes, and he had white socks on each of his paws and a white mark on the tip of each ear. He looked up at Danny and leapt out of the box, landing in the halfa's lap.

Danny laughed. "I don't believe it; you actually got me a puppy."

"I had to plead forever with your mom."

Danny looked at the silver bone nametag hanging on the collar. "Phantom. Cute."

"Aw, he looks just like you in ghost form too," Tucker teased.

Sam shoved the Techno geek off the couch.

* * *

Clark and Chloe had headed back to Smallville, Kansas, and Kim and Ron had gone back to Middleton. Tucker had gone home after wishing Danny and Sam a "Merry Christmas" leaving the two friends sitting on the couch watching Christmas movies. 

"Hey, uh, Sam?"

"Yeah, Danny." She was watching the movie and glanced at the boy beside her.

"Um…here." He handed her a ring box.

Sam opened it with a racing heart. "It's beautiful," she said.

It was a silver band with two hands fashioned on either side of a heart stone the color of Sam's eyes. On the top of the heart sat a silver crown. She knew the Irish tale surrounding the Claddagh well. It was a symbol of love, friendship, and loyalty, and depending on which hand she put it on, it would say whether or not her heart was taken. Her heart _was_ taken…by the raven-haired teen sitting beside her watching her with hopeful pale blue eyes. Phantom was oblivious in his lap, contentedly curled up.

"You like it?" Danny asked.

She smiled at him. "I love it." She held it out to him. "Put it on me?"

His hand phased through the couch, and he faltered to recover himself. Phantom, awakened by the sudden movement, decided to find somewhere more comfortable to sleep. "I…uh, maybe you should."

"Please?"

He swallowed then took the ring from her, removing it from the box. She held out her left hand, smiling at him as he nearly dropped the ring. He obviously knew the tale too. He moved to slip it on her finger, still glancing at her uncertainly.

"Let me help you," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. She smiled at his startled look. "And this time this is no love spell or fake-out make-out."

He smiled too and slipped the ring on her finger. "Thanks." Then he kissed her back.

* * *

**_A/N: For those of you that don't know, if you wear a Claddagh on your left hand with the crown pointing out it means your heart is taken. If you wear it on your right with the crown pointing out, it means you're contemplating love. If you wear it on your right with the crown pointing in, you're single. Just a little FYI for ya' there. :D Anyway, the sequel to thisMind Swap will be up soon. I'm done writing it completely then I'll type it up and upload it on here. I like to write up the story completely before I type it and upload it on here. It just makes things easier and then I don't have people waiting forever for me to update. (sweats and ducks for fear of blows)_**


End file.
